The present invention comprises a new zonal geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Zonfiwit’.
‘Zonfiwit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, round, semi-double, pure white flowers, inflorescences held nicely above the foliage, dark green foliage nearly without zonation, medium vigor, and fairly tight mounding plant habit.
‘Zonfiwit’ originates from a hybridization made in May 2003 in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the commercial variety ‘Fisrowi,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,389, having white flower color and medium green foliage.
The male parent of ‘Zonfiwit’ was the unpatented variety ‘Klesail’, with white-flowers, shorter peduncles, dark-green foliage but less intense, and more compact habit.
‘Zonfiwit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zonfiwit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.